But Does Anyone Care?
by a-thefabulouskilljoy
Summary: Gerard es un completo desastre. Su vida es un desorden, hasta que llega un chico nuevo a su escuela y empieza a cambiar su vida poco a poco. Frerard  realmente mi primer Frerard, por eso es tan- lame...
1. Chapter 1

Era un miércoles soleado, a mediados de año en la secundaria de Belleville, Nueva Jersey. Gerard, quién tenía de costumbre llegar tarde cada miércoles con tal de perder la primera clase (la cual era educación física, una de sus asignaturas más odiadas), se encontraba sentando en un banco de la entrada, fumando un cigarrillo. Se sentía bien no hacer nada en lugar de correr como estúpidos según las ordenes de ese maldito gordo que tenía por profesor, pero su situación general era frustrante. Estaba cansado de esa escuela y esos idiotas de su clase. No era como si le importara que dijeran de él, pero a veces era agradable sentirse aceptado y ese no era su caso. Al fin y al cabo, nada nunca cambiaba allí en Nueva Jersey, y si cambiaba solo se ponía peor.

Gerard se sintió apesadumbrado por sus pensamientos. Siempre le pasaba cuando se hallaba en absoluto silencio, y su solución era tomarse una taza de café concentrado. Registró su bolsillo y encontró un par de monedas sueltas, con las cuales podría comprar un café aguado de la máquina situada enfrente de la secretaría. Se coló en la escuela con total sigilo, todos estaban en las aulas y no quería que algún profesor le encontrara vagando en los pasillos, así que no hizo mucho ruido. Atravesó el pasillo principal a grandes zancadas y no tardó en llegar a la secretaría. Iba a meter las monedas en la máquina cuando se dio cuenta de que allí al lado había alguien sentado, observándole. Le devolvió la mirada a aquel individuo, que en un principio, había permanecido tan callado y rezagado, que su presencia paso totalmente desapercibida. Era un chico, aparentaba unos 15 años; llevaba unas gafas de pasta negra, que parecían más parte del conjunto que para cubrir un defecto visual. Tras las gafas había una mirada clara y firme, de ojos avellana. Vestía una camisa de 'Misfits' y un vaquero desgarrado en las rodillas. En cierta manera, aquel muchacho le recordó a su hermano, Mikey y no pudo evitar sonreír ante tan atractiva escena visual. El chico le miró desconcertado un par de segundos antes de devolverle la sonrisa. A Gerard le pareció que un comentario sobre lo grande que era la banda 'Misfits' y lo genial que era ver a alguien vistiendo una camisa de ellos en esa escuela; pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para decir nada, la sub-directora salió de su despacho, sorprendiéndolo allí en medio:

-Vaya, señor Way, ¡Así que en verdad su abuela se encuentra mejor y ya puede llegar temprano a dar su clase de los miércoles! ¡Me alegro mucho! Debería irse pronto a cambiarse si no quiere tener otra ausencia más en su clase- dijo con todo el sarcasmo del mundo, dirigiéndose a Gerard.

-Pero, señorita Abbey, yo, en verdad quise venir a hablar con usted para presentarle una queja sobre… emm… ¡Esta máquina! Los cafés de esta máquina son realmente malos… ¡Y demasiado caros!- respondió Gerard, tratando de aparentar como si su queja fuera sincera. El chico se rió un poco al ver la patética excusa de Gerard y la sub-directora Abbey reparó en él.

-¡Oh! Casi me olvidó de ti ¿Cómo era tu nombre, otra vez?- dijo ella con un tono más dulce del que empleó con Gerard.

- Iero, me llamo Frank Iero, señorita Abbey- respondió él cortésmente. Gerard escuchó su voz. Era jovial y sonaba jocosa.

-Claro, señor Iero… Perdone mi descuido, ahora puede pasar a mi despacho y hablaremos sobre los términos y…- la señorita Abbey interrumpió su charla con Frank para voltearse hacia Gerard que no se había movido en lo más mínimo desde Frank habló –Creo que dejamos claro que usted tenía que volver con su clase ya mismo, ¿Verdad? Bueno, váyase ya. Pero mañana preséntese en mi despacho a primera hora. Su conducta ha empeorado mucho, usted antes era ejemplar…

Gerard se dio la vuelta y huyó lejos de aquella vieja gruñona, apenas tenía 36 años, pero era una amargada total. Odiaba cuando le daban ordenes sin sentido, y más aun odiaba cuando le recordaban lo 'buen chico que había sido' y lo 'horrible que era ahora'.

Se cansó de todo eso y se fue al laboratorio, a esperar que empezara la clase de biología. En su silencio, en vez de machacarse a sí mismo como de costumbre, se acordó de Frank. Aún no había hablado con él, pero su aura era agradable. Además, si escuchaba 'Misfits' seguro era un chico cool, pero parecía menor que él. Seguro tenía unos 14 o 15 años, y él tenía ya 17. Si se matriculaba, quedaría en alguna clase inferior. Quizá podría hablarle en algún momento, pero se olvidó pronto de la idea de convertirlo en su amigo, no era esa clase de tipo sociable o muy interesado, aunque no podía negar que Frank había captado su atención.

Las horas pasaron rápido hasta que volvió a casa. Su abuela estaba durmiendo y Mikey estaba en su trabajo de medio tiempo en la librería local. Tenía tarea que hacer, pero la ignoró y agarró la laptop de Mikey. Tenía pensado descargar una película porno y encerrarse en su cuarto, pero siempre que veía el salvapantallas de unicornios que Mikey había puesto en la computadora, se le pasaban las ganas. Extrañamente hoy, se sentía realmente inspirado, así que se propuso hacer una nueva entrada en su blog. De repente, vio que habían comentado una de sus entradas viejas. Era una poesía que el mismo había escrito hace una semana. Gerard se emocionó bastante, era la primera vez que comentaban una de sus poesías. Leyó el comentario en voz alta:

-"Perfecta combinación de los versos. ¡Sigue así!".

Hasta ahí llegaba todo, pero de todas formas fue genial. ¡Alguien leyó su poema y le gustó! El nombre de usuario del culpable del comentario era 'pansy-kid69'. Un nombre carismático, quizá luego investigaría al usuario en sí, él era así de 'curioso'. Bajó a la cocina y se sirvió un bol de 'Frankenberries' mientras buscaba una película de su colección de terror. Escogió 'Carrie' y se sentó en el sofá a verla, hasta que el sueño pudo con él y se quedó dormido.

Se despertó al día siguiente con la cara pegada al cojín. Su abuela estaba preparando el desayuno y Mikey estaba comiendo:

-Buenos días, Gerard. ¿Es cómodo el sofá?- dijo Mikey a modo de broma.

-Si… emm, buenos días. Gracias por despertarme- respondió sarcásticamente- Y… ¿Qué hora és?

-Son las 6:45, cariño- dijo la abuela de Gerard

-¿Tan tarde ya? ¡Oh, mierda!- masculló Gerard

-¡Oye, al menos dúchate antes de irte!- bromeó Mikey

-¡Ugh! No me da tiempo…- gritó Gerard desde su habitación. Se cambio de ropa y salió corriendo de su cuarto despidiéndose de su hermano y su abuela.

Cogió el bus como de costumbre y tardó 15 min. en llegar. Justo a tiempo. Se acordó que tenía que presentarse en el despacho de la sub-directora, así que se dirigió a la secretaría. Pregunto por la señora Abbey, pero aún no había llegado. Se sentó en el banco y se puso a escuchar música en su iPod. En poco rato la señora Abbey llegó y le mando pasar. Advirtió a Gerard sobre las consecuencias de no asistir a clases y que debía imponerle un castigo:

-Mira, Gerard, yo aún recuerdo cuando eras más joven y participabas en los concursos de arte de la escuela, y te cogí cierto cariño, por eso no puedes despreciar tu tiempo así. Además, tienes prohibido fumar en las instalaciones, ¿Recuerdas?- apuntó ella. Gerard permaneció callado –Pero tengo que castigarte, y puesto que tienes muy buenas notas en clase de literatura, deberás dar tutoría. Te asignaré un 'pupilo' y le darás clases hasta que acabe el año. Vamos, no pongas esa cara, te acabarás divirtiendo.

¿Divirtiendo? Claro que si, algún idiota carente de razonamiento sería su alumno durante todo el año. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan zorra si solo había faltado a clase de gimnasia? No era tan grave como si hubiera apuñalado a alguien (cosa que en ese momento haría encantado). Se fue de allí sabiendo que llegaba tarde, precisamente, a su clase de lengua y literatura.

Abrió la puerta trasera de la clase sabiendo que nadie repararía en su llegada, y se sentó rápidamente sin llamar la atención, pero hoy el señor Collins no reía poesía, estaba presentando al resto de la clase un alumno nuevo.

Y allí estaba Frank. Era más bajito de lo que Gerard notó a primera vista. Aún llevaba sus gafas falsas y estaba callado observando los diferentes rostros en la sala, hasta que vio a Gerard y no apartó su mirada de él. Gerard se quedo en shock sin saber del todo porque lo miraba a él y solo a él:

-Bueno, como iba diciendo, Frank viene de Italia, de estar un año allí. Lo adelantaron dos años, por los diferentes horarios escolares y porque es un alumno destacado, así que es menor que ustedes. No sean desagradables y procuren que se adapte cuanto antes y…-el profesor Collins miró a Frank y le preguntó- ¿Hay algo que quieras decirles a tus nuevos compañeros?

-Emm… Sí - empezó Frank – Primero, creo que ninguno de ustedes me va a caer bien, así que ahórrense sus hipocresías y si no me quieren hablar no lo hagan porque no me importa y segundo, ¡No soy bajito! ¡Estoy creciendo!

Por un segundo, todos en la clase quedaron desubicados y luego se empezaron a reír. El profesor Collins sonrió extrañado y le dijo que agarrara cualquiera de los asientos que quedaban disponibles al fondo de la clase. Gerard se sentaba al fondo, sólo, porque nadie se quería sentar al lado de semejante 'freak' y en secreto deseó que Frank se sentará junto a él, pero una chica le pidió a Frank que se sentará a su lado. Él acepto cortésmente y todos empezaron a silbar, insinuando que Frank ya estaba ligando. Eso irritó a Gerard, quién centró su mirada en el libro y empezó a leer la misma línea una y otra vez sin lograr centrarse:

-Bueno, clase, para mañana quiero que me traigan un poema escrito por ustedes mismos y lo leerán aquí delante. Eso es todo por hoy, tienen el resto de la hora de estudio libre.- dijo el señor Collins aprovechando para no dar clase ese día.

El resto de horas pasaron rápido y Gerard de vez en cuando pillaba a Frank mirándole o sonriéndole ampliamente. El quería hablarle, preguntarle porque no paraba de mirarle, pero no iba a mezclarse con Frank tan pronto. Juntarse con él sería como matar cualquier posibilidad de que el muchacho ascendiera socialmente en esa escuela. Gerard se centró en sus tareas de la escuela y se olvidó de los demás, como siempre hacía hasta que llegó la hora de la salida. Gerard salió a por un café cuando todos se fueron. Podría decirse que era su adicción. Estaba enfrente de la máquina cuando Frank le sorprendió por detrás:

-Hola- dijo tímidamente.

-Hola- respondió Gerard un poco cortante –Oye, ¿Tan feo soy que no puedes dejar de mirarme?

Frank se río a costa del comentario poco divertido de Gerard:

-No es eso, es que… llevas una camiseta de 'Black Flag' y… ¡Me encanta esa banda!- dijo un poco entusiasta.

-¿En serio?- sonrió Gerard –Es lo primero que encontré… Emm, creo que no me presenté correctamente, me llamo Gerard, Gerard Way.

-Oh, me caes bien Gerard ¿Puedo sentarme mañana a tu lado?- preguntó inocentemente.

-Mhm, claro, no hay problema- respondió Gerard fríamente, cuando en verdad estaba feliz de que alguien se interesara por él –Aunque debo advertirte de que yo soy… un 'freak' y si te sientas a mi lado es un suicidio social.

-Hahaha ¡No me importa!- dijo él –Yo soy bisexual, también me han molestado por eso y bueno, estoy acostumbrado a la mierda de la gente.

Gerard se quedó sin habla por segundos. ¿Frank era bisexual? Entonces, puede que las miradas que le dirigía fueran intencionadas… ¿Qué haría si Frank lo veía de manera más que amistosa? Ahora lo veía todo de una forma incómoda:

-¿Eres bisexual? Oh, vaya…- dijo Gerard con un hilo de voz.

-Emm, si ¿Tiene algo de malo?- pregunto Frank dudoso.

-No, nada, claro que no…- cortó Gerard –esto… tengo que irme ya a casa, en serio. Nos vemos.

Acto seguido, Gerard se fue sin apenas dejar a Frank despedirse.


	2. Chapter 2

[N. A. Ugh, como odio estas cosas! Y los disclaimers, esto rompe la magia misteriosa entre autor-lector! (y ni que decir de los disclaimers, que son estúpidos, puesto que si es fanfiction, obvio que no ha pasado en verdad!). Pero ahora en serio, lo siento, lo sientoo mucho, debí haber puesto algún tipo de short update o algo, he estado algo down y esa no es la mejor manera para escribir sobre cosas frerard lindas y etc. Si lo leíste, gracias, muchas gracias, significa mucho para mí. Y mi último 'lo siento'es por si te decepciona. No sé cuando puedan ellos dos estar haciendo 'cosas', tu sabes, por ahora lo tomo con calma y solo espero que disfrutes tanto como yo escribiéndolo :) Y como algo extra, creo que estoy muuuy interesada en escribir un frerard acerca de cosas paranormales]

Y ahora callare mis irrelevantes falacias...

* * *

Estaba a oscuras sentado en la cama, pensando en las últimas palabras de Frank. No era como si odiara a la gente homosexual, siempre habría creído que sería genial conocer a uno, a veces el mismo se sentía uno, pero con Frank era distinto. Él lo había visto como si fuera a ser su amigo, como si fueran a pasarse largas horas discutiendo sobre chicas sexys, sobre quién saldría con 'fulana de tal' en lugar de pelearse por 'quién tenía que estar arriba' literalmente. Estaba siendo demasiado radical y lo sabía, Frank le había caído bien pero su impresión de él no contaba con ese último dato. ¿Estaba siendo cruel con él? Desde luego, a Frank no le importaba que tan 'freak' pudiera ser Gerard. ¿Significa eso que en verdad le gustaba a Frank como algo más que un amigo? Quería aceptarlo, pero no hacía más que obsesionarse y llegar al mismo punto: ¿Qué haré si yo le gusto a él? Era imposible, pero no quería arriesgarse. Lo mejor sería que le pidiera perdón por reaccionar mal el día anterior y se alejara de él un poco con la excusa de que era 'antisocial'. Estaba divagando en sus pensamientos sin sentido, cuando Mikey irrumpió en el cuarto sin pedir permiso:

-¿Qué haces aquí a oscuras…? Y… ¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Por qué huele tan horrible aquí? ¿Aún no te has bañado? Y luego dices que yo soy un cerdo…- dijo poniendo cara de disgusto y encendiendo la luz. –Además ¿Por qué estás aquí encerrado como una criatura cautiva? No te había visto tan raro desde que mataste a mi hámster y no querías decírmelo.

-Eso fue hace tiempo Mikey, y no me comporto raro, solo…- Gerard pensó un poco antes de continuar. –Solo necesitaba pensar en mis tonterías. ¿Sabías que se me ocurrió una idea genial para hacer un cómic?

-Gerard, por si no te has dado cuenta, no soy tonto y que me crea que se te ocurrió algo interesante, es tan probable como que tú creas en los unicornios como yo- dijo Mikey con total seriedad.

-Bueno, tienes razón… -intentó cambiar de tema, pero sabía que su hermano le iba a joder hasta que dijera la verdad. -Conocí a alguien interesante pero tiene algo que me inquieta y me asusta intentar ser su amigo. ¿Soy una mala persona por eso?

-Sí, lo eres. ¿Cómo puedes juzgar a una persona? Yo no te juzgo a ti, pero si lo hiciera, me perdería de lo buena persona que eres, o mejor dicho solías ser.

-Oh, eso quiere decir que crees que soy desagradable como esos idiotas de mi salón ¿Verdad? Entonces no necesito tu opinión si eres mi amigo solo porque tenemos que vivir en la misma casa. –respondió Gerard agresivamente.

-¡No digas tonterías! ¡Ves que inmaduro eres! Son situaciones como está las que me hacen dudar que tú seas el mayor. ¿Vas a bajar a cenar o vas a seguir aquí pensando en lo "triste que es tu vida de adolescente"? – termino diciendo Mikey mientras se iba del cuarto de su hermano.

-¡No quiero cenar! ¡Déjame en paz!- gritó Gerard hacia la puerta por la que Mikey se había ido.

Gerard miró a la pared por unos segundos y luego decidió que realmente tenía que darse una ducha. Dio un par de vueltas por la cocina después de bañarse. Todos se habían ido a dormir así que se preparo un bol de ramen y subió a su cuarto. Tenía que escribir un poema para la clase de literatura del día siguiente y aunque se le daba bien, no estaba de humor para escribir nada. Copiaría el que había colgado en su blog y se iría a dormir también.

Se despertó el día siguiente, sin recordar que había soñado. No le importo mucho y se vistió rápido. No le gustaba coger el autobús más tarde, porque siempre iba lleno de gente y sobretodo, gente que olía peor que él. Ya en el bus, sacó su iPod y se puso a escuchar música como siempre. Evitó escuchar Misfits o Black Flag porque le recordaban a Frank. Era increíble cuanto tiempo había pasado pensando en él, ya fueran cosas malas o buenas. Se estaba volviendo terriblemente paranoico. Tampoco ayudo el darse cuenta de que una ancianita lo miraba mal desde el asiento trasero. No quiso devolverle la mirada, pero la anciana le hizo un gesto indicándole que se quitara los audífonos. Gerard se los quitó y la observó atentamente:

-Muchachito, baja el volumen de esa carcacha, o ¿Acaso pretendes que quiera escuchar tus himnos juveniles? ¡Si yo estoy bien sorda y viví sanamente, no me quiero imaginar cómo acabará esta generación de chiquillos!- le dijo la señora a Gerard, reprimiéndolo como si fuera su nieto.

-De acuerdo, la bajare, no pretendía ofenderla. Discúlpeme, por favor. – respondió él cortésmente. Su abuela le obligó a tener un firme respeto hacia los mayores.

-¿Ofenderme? ¡Claro que no pretendías ofenderme! Nadie pretende ofender a nadie, pero lo hacen, como mi linda Cindy… ¡La eduqué como una buena niña y acaba casándose con una fulana cualquiera! Ella nunca me quiso ofender, pero lo hizo, como todos los demás. Maldita juventud y su maldito virus modernista- farfulló la ancianita- ¡Y átate los cordones chiquillo, o te acabarás cayendo!

Gerard miró hacia sus pies y confirmó que en efecto, hoy vestía botas, sin cordones. ¡Vieja loca!

Aunque tenía que admitirlo, esa vieja loca pensaba de la misma manera que él, era intransigente y de mente cerrada y él no quería ser así de ridículo como esa señora. Debía darle una oportunidad a todo ese asunto de Frank, nada malo iba a pasar… ¿Verdad?

Se bajó del bus en la parada. "Menuda manera de empezar el día" pensó mientras entraba por la puerta del colegio. Como era temprano, se fue a los baños a fumarse un cigarrillo. Estaba todo desierto, él siempre era el único idiota que llegaba tan pronto, pero no le importaba, al fin y al cabo, la escuela era más soportable cuando no había nadie por allí. Se encerró en uno de los baños y se sentó en la cisterna para que nadie viera sus pies. Era improbable que alguien viniera, pero siempre es mejor prevenir que curar. Ya tenía el cigarrillo en la boca y estaba a punto de encenderlo cuando de repente oyó pasos acercarse. Se quedó inmóvil, probablemente era la mujer que limpiaba los baños. Debía salir cuanto antes, pero lo que escuchó fueron ruidos distintos a los que un carrito con productos de limpieza puede sonar. Eran gemidos y pasos atropellados. Luego se escuchó claramente como se cerraba la puerta del baño de al lado. El sonido de una cremallera bajando. Más gemidos y ruidos indescriptibles. Gerard no podía moverse. Estaba petrificado ante la idea de que en el baño de al lado estaban practicando sexo. Era algo común, pero para él no ya que sólo había tenido una novia en sus 17 años de vida y fue cuando empezaron secundaria. Ahora los gemidos de él se notaban más claros, puesto que ella se había callado por completo. Era un sonido excitante, un sonido que hizo dudar a Gerard sobre su sexualidad por unos segundos, hasta que los gemidos se interrumpieron por una voz:

-Oh, no, para, por favor… Yo no creo que… Ah…- dijo el tipo en cuestión.

-¿No te gusta, Frankie?- respondió una voz aguda y claramente femenina.

¿Frankie? ¿Frank? No era posible que fuera Frank Iero… Era nuevo, además ¿Es que ese tipo estaba en todas partes? Quiso asegurarse e intentó mirar a través de la rejilla del baño para identificarlo por los zapatos. Comprobó que eran las mismas converse que le había visto puestas el primer día que lo vio junto a la máquina de café. No logró ver los zapatos de ella, porque seguramente estaba sentada en el baño. Gerard sintió repulsión. Era desagradable todo ese asunto. Quería gritarles y decirles que era asqueroso. ¿Dónde se encontraba el amor en ese acto? ¡Eran dos personas que se habían conocido hace un día!

-Por favor, para, yo n-no quiero estoo…. Y-yo… Aaah…- dijo Frank; ella se rió ignorando lo que él decía.

Gerard tenía que hacer algo, no podía seguir escuchando a Frank tener sexo con esa zorra. Tenía que salir de allí. Lo hizo lo más rápido que pudo para que no notaran que era él. Abrió la puerta de una patada, estrellándola sonoramente y salió corriendo de allí. Entró al salón de literatura y se sentó en el último puesto, esperando que empezara la clase.

No tardaron más de 5 minutos en llegar sus compañeros a clase. Gerard puso su bolsa en el puesto que estaba pegado al suyo, dando a entender que no quería que nadie se sentara. Unas chicas lo miraron y se rieron diciendo 'Eso no era necesario ¿O es que hay alguien que quiera sentarse a su lado?'. A Gerard no le importó, no era a ellas a quiénes evitaba, era a 'Frankie', al cual minutos antes había decidido darle una oportunidad. Estaba furioso con él, como si lo hubiera traicionado, aunque no tuviera motivo para estar enfadado, sólo quería evitarlo a toda costa. Se estremecía cuando recordaba sus gemidos. Era horrible y estúpidamente insólito a la vez, como si hubiera escuchado un grito emitido por un animal en peligro de extinción. Por suerte para él, Frank llegó y se sentó junto a la zorra del día anterior. Gerard, obcecado no se dio cuenta de las desdichadas miradas que él le arrojaba desde su puesto.

El señor Collins entró y puso orden en la clase. Hizo un par de chistes malos y mandó a hacer unos análisis de oraciones en la pizarra. Cuando acabó con los análisis preguntó por la tarea del día anterior:

-Veamos, ¿Quién escribió el poema que mande ayer para hoy? ¿Tú, Mark? Me gustaría ver que escribiste- dijo el profesor señalando a uno de los cabezas huecas del equipo de fútbol americano.

-No lo hice señor Collins. No hay palabras que rimen con 'rugby'- respondió Mark.

-Y ese es el efecto que causa en los jóvenes ver tanto Fox, enhorabuena Mark, tienes un cero, bueno un cero más en la colección- comentó el señor Collins escudriñando el resto de expectantes rostros en el salón buscando su nueva víctima. Y encontró una – Desearía comprobar si de verdad el señor Iero merece estar en el mismo curso que Mark, así que ¿Por qué no nos lees tu poesía Frank?

-No estoy seguro de eso… - susurró Frank mirando al suelo.

-Oh, pero ayer no parecías tan tímido, ¿Verdad? ¿O cambiaste de opinión? Me habían dicho que tenías un gran talento en casi todo exceptuando lengua y literatura, donde no podías superarte a ti mismo. Veo que tenían razón, supongo que será tu primer cero…- dijo duramente el señor Collins, queriendo provocarlo para que recitara su poesía.

Frank se puso en pie decidido y se sacó una hojita del bolsillo. Leyó la hoja un par de veces para sí mismo y acabó por guardarla de nuevo. A continuación recitó a la perfección su poesía. Era hermosa y todo el salón escuchó con atención. El profesor Collins admitió estar equivocado en sus opiniones respecto al talento académico de Frank y lo felicitó por ello. En resumidas cuentas, a todos les gustó el poema, bueno a casi todos, con la excepción de Gerard, el cuál notó lo que Frank acabó de hacer. Su poema era plagiado, y no era un plagio hacia ningún autor prestigioso, era un plagio que solo él podía notificar puesto que lo que acababa de recitar Frank, era el poema que Gerard colgó en su blog. ¿Cómo podía haber encontrado su blog, copiado su poema y haberlo plagiado de tal manera? ¿Acaso estaba intentando herirlo expresamente o era simplemente que Dios estaba gastándole una gran y vil broma? Se sentía frustrado, ese chico solo le estaba dando dolores de cabeza, y cada vez lo estropeaba todo un poco más. La cara de Gerard reflejaba exactamente lo que sentía: disgusto. Y el señor Collins notó el contraste que hacia la expresión de Gerard con la del resto de la clase. El profesor le tenía un especial cariño a Gerard y por eso siempre lo trataba más duro que a los demás y está no era una ocasión diferente:

-Bueno, eso estuvo bastante bien, pero sé que Frank no es el único talentoso aquí. Me gustaría que Gerard se pusiera en pie y nos recitara lo que escribió.- dijo el profesor, convencido en que su alumno estrella no lo decepcionaría.

Pero Gerard no tenía nada que recitar. Frank le había quitado su poesía, y estaba bloqueado. Nunca fue bueno para improvisar en clase ni tampoco iba a ser tan tonto como para decir que le habían robado su trabajo.

-No hice esa tarea, profesor Collins.- dijo Gerard mirando al suelo.

-¿En serio? Wow, que decepción. Nunca esperé tener que ponerte una mala nota en mi clase, pero tendré que hacerlo.- respondió el profesor mientras marcaba algo en su cuaderno de notas.

Gerard sintió que algunos se reían. Literatura era la única clase en la que no daba motivos a la gente para que se burlaran de él y ahora ya ni siquiera para eso. Miró a su alrededor fugazmente y pudo notar la sonrisa sarcástica de la chica que andaba pegada a Frank todo el rato (ahora pudo recordar que se llamaba Britanny) y la mirada desconcertada de Frank sobre él. No necesitaba su compasión, necesitaba que se acabara la clase y se iría de allí. Usaría la excusa de hablar con la sub-directora sobre su castigo y así pasaría un rato lejos de clase y ese salón que expelía la palabra 'fracaso' desde cada rincón.

Y tuvo suerte porque la campana tocó al cabo de un par de minutos. Salió y se fue hacia la secretaría, donde no había nadie como siempre. Se sentó y leyó algunos de los viejos anuncios que tenían allí pegados. Entonces llego la secretaria y le pregunto a Gerard que quería. Él le explicó que tenía que hablar con la señorita Abbey y ella le dijo que la llamaría y se marchó, volviendo a los diez minutos con la sub-directora tras ella:

-Oh, señor Way, aquí está. Debí haberlo llamado antes, pero tenía que ocuparme de algunos asuntos administrativos. De todas formas creo que ya le mencione el tema del castigo…

-Sí, me dijo que tenía que ser el tutor de no-se-quién y enseñarle literatura, pero nunca me dio más detalles…- cortó Gerard.

-Umm, claro. Bueno, tendrás que darle clases al alumno nuevo. Creo que es compañero suyo.-dijo la sub-directora hojeando unos papeles.

-¿Qué? ¿Ese tipo? ¿¡Por qué? Quiero decir, lo han subido un montón de cursos ¿No quiere decir eso qué es más listo que todos nosotros? No necesita que alguien como yo le enseñe nada…- dijo Gerard bastante enfadado.

-Realmente, ese es uno de los problemas que tiene este alumno, al haberse mudado un año al extranjero tiene desventaja y la condición con la que podía subir cursos era que tomara clases particulares.

-¿Y por qué no me castiga de otra manera y me obliga a… no sé… limpiar baños? Hay alumnos más avanzados que yo en esa materia.

-No, no piense así, Way. No es un castigo tan grande, se acabarán haciendo amigos y además, sabe que miente cuando dice que hay alguien más 'avanzado' en esa materia en su salón. Usted ha ganado el concurso estatal y…

-Pero, profesora, eso fue hace años y…- interrumpió Gerard viendo que no tenía escapatoria.

-Sin peros. No hay nada más que hablar. De usted depende el chico, él es agradable, mírelo por el lado positivo y todo será mejor.- dijo la señorita Abbey fingiendo una sonrisa- Y tendría que planificar usted los horarios con él, pero eso ya no es asunto mío.

La sub-directora acabó la frase sin apenas mirar a Gerard y se fue con la secretaria a su despacho. Gerard también se fue. Su conversación no había durado más de 5 minutos y ahora tenía que volver a clase sin contar con el hecho de que tenía que hablar con Frank. Se quedó sentado un par de segundos más para perder tiempo cuando sintió que alguien entraba en la habitación, se puso en pie para irse pero se topó con Frank:

-Oh, em, Gerard. Aquí estabas… Yo te estaba buscando. Verás, no sé, me han dicho que tú me darías clases y quería preguntarte si era cierto.- dijo inocentemente Frank

-Sí, es verdad, pero no te hacen falta ¿Verdad? Recitaste tu poema muy bien en clase. Fue mejor de lo que yo pude hacer.- respondió Gerard sarcásticamente.

-En verdad no, soy horrible, ese poema no es mío, yo siempre lo llevo conmigo en mi bolsillo porque me anima leerlo. Lo descubrí en Internet y me gustó mucho.- dijo Frank divagando.

Gerard se alegró un poco. Le llegaron esas palabras y realmente se dio cuenta de que era muy fácil comprarlo puesto que de nuevo parecía como si Frank le fuera a caer bien.

-Seguro que su autor se habría alegrado de que su poema te sirviera ¿No?- dijo Gerard de manera más agradable.

-¡Si, claro! Pero si yo fuera él, me habría enfadado con el marica que me plagio…

Gerard se rió por lo irónico de la situación y Frank no le entendió pero también rió. De todas formas aún no estaba muy cómodo con Frank, pero no era una mala persona.

-¿Y eso de las clases, cuando estás disponible?- preguntó Gerard con tono desinteresado.

-Ah, pues ¿Puedes hoy después de clases? Vienes a mi casa conmigo y planeamos los horarios y todo eso.- dijo Frank entusiasmado.

-No creo que pueda, tengo que preguntarle a mi madre y tu sabes…-dijo Gerard intentando escaparse de esa…

-Vamos, Way. Yo creí que eras cool, pero supongo que tendré que aceptar que lo que todos dicen es cierto.- dijo Frank provocándolo.

Gerard lo miró algo molesto y vio como Frank ponía cara de cachorrito abandonado al respecto. Ese truco nunca le había funcionado a Mikey (quizá Mikey era más como un 'unicornio' abandonado de todas formas), pero realmente a Frank le salía de maravilla y… Gerard tuvo que admitir que tuvo impulsos de estrechar a Frank contra su pecho.

-Oh, está bien. Yo nunca tengo nada que hacer. Y deberíamos volver a clase.- terminó diciendo Gerard, cambiando de tema obviamente, porque no quería parecer tan fácil de engañar.

Frank asintió con la cabeza y volvieron al salón. Frank caminó feliz, silbando, mientras Gerard miraba hacia el suelo siguiendo lentamente sus pasos. Gerard, interiormente, se ahogaba en su piscina de agonía adolescente: primeras impresiones, prejuicios y el exótico sonido de los gemidos de Frank... pero sabía que había una luz, una gran esperanza al final de todo eso.


End file.
